


So...Ya Like Jazz?

by Honey_Butterscotch



Series: A series of unrelated avatar events [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crack, Gen, Its another ozai roasting fic, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Ozai gets ear tortured, Ozai is pretty much dead by the end of this, Ozai should fear Toph, Sokka does not know how to play the tsungi horn, That makes it even better, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Toph just screams while sokka plays the tsungi horn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Butterscotch/pseuds/Honey_Butterscotch
Summary: All that could be heard from the dungeon was pained shrieks, an off-key tsungi horn, and the mad cackling of a young girl.
Relationships: Ozai/Being A Cock Womble, Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong & Zuko
Series: A series of unrelated avatar events [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879483
Comments: 43
Kudos: 510





	So...Ya Like Jazz?

**Author's Note:**

> Yall if I make a story that doesn't have the toph and zuko sibling tag, it ain't me and I've been hacked.

There was a small girl in front if Ozai's cell, and the little thing should be dead. She should have died at birth, with her pale, dull eyes, culled out of whatever mercy her parents may have had for her. There was a southern Water Tribe savage behind her, carrying a tsungi horn. "What do you want, peasants?" The savage boy shrugged, seemingly content to stand behind the blind girl. "First of all, fucker, I'm a goddamn noble of the earth kingdom so call me peasant and I'll bend these bars open and beat you with the fucking lock. Second of all, I want you to answer this: Did you burn Zuko as a kid?" Ozai rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall. Friends of the false Fire Lord, his eldest. "It was correctional discipline. It was merciful lessons, and it seems your parents are the cruel ones for letting you live such a helpless existence." The savage boy snorted and muttered something about the girl being 'the complete opposite of helpless'. The girl walked over to his lock and grabbed it in one hand and Ozai couldn't blink when the damn whelp crushed it into an unrecognizable form. The grin on the child's face was feral. "So, anyways, that sounds to me like you just admitted to being an abusive dick. So, now that we have confirmed what we already knew, let's get wild." Rock trapped Ozai's hands to the wall.

"Hit it, Sokka!" 

The water tribe savage, with gleaming eyes, inhaled deeply and began blowing rhythmlessly into the horn, making the most horrible screeching he had ever heard. Ozai went to cover up his ears, and they wouldn't move. The girl, with a wide smirk on her face, joined in with loud screaming that somehow managed to be on beat with every horribly played tsungi horn note.

"YOU'RE A DICK, YOU'RE A LOSER, YOU SUCK AT BEING A FATHER, I CAN'T WAIT TILL YOU ROT IN THIS HOLE! YOU'RE AN ABUSER, YOU'RE A PIECE OF SHIT, YOU ARE EVERYTHING THAT SUCKS IN THIS WORLD! AAANNNND, FUCK YOU!" 

The guards did not come at all. Ozai was left still rooted in place by rock, with what he was sure was bleeding ears.

* * *

"That was the _most_ cathartic thing I've ever done. Toph, you are a damn genius."

"I know. We should bring Aang if we ever do it again and have him bang a drum."

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Come on, I need to go pull Zuko's face put of his work. If I have to sit on his back to get him to take a fucking nap, you better sit on his legs."

"Duh."

"Don't 'duh' me. I will use your own space sword to beat your ass."

"Yes ma'am!"


End file.
